Hijacked/Cove Zombies
The Map This map is based off of the two multiplayer maps Hijacked and Cove from Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It is the first map in Zombiehunter115's Multi-to-Zombie maps. The playable characters are player-determined. Weapons Start * Knife * Welling (player determined) * Strife (player determined) * RK 7 Garrison (player determined) * MOG 12 (player determined) * Essex Model 07 (player determined) * Saug 9mm (player determined) * Frag (player determined) * Acid Bomb (player determined) * Claymore (player determined) * Wraith Fire (player determined) * Sentry (player determined) Special Weapons * Overkill (player determined) * Hellfire (player determined) * Path of Sorrows (player determined) * Ragnarok DG-5 (player determined) Wall * Strife * Essex Model 07 * RK 7 Garrison * Saug 9mm * Escargot * MOG 12 * Spitfire * Swordfish * Mozu * MX9 * GKS * M1897 Trebuchet * Maddox RFB * KN-57 * M1927 * ICR-7 * Vapr-XKG * Auger DMR * Bowie Knife * Titan * Koshka Box * ICR-7 * Maddox RFB * KN-57 * Hitchcock M9 * Rampart 17 * Vapr-XKG * Grav * Swat RFT * Peacekeeper * Escargot * MX9 * Spitfire * Saug 9mm * GKS * Cordite * MP-40 * M1927 * Daemon 3XB * Switchblade X9 * Swordfish * Essex Model 07 * ABR 223 * Auger DMR * S6 Stingray * M16 * Titan * Hades * VKM 750 * Zweihander * Tigershark * SDM * Paladin HB50 * Koshka * Outlaw * Vendetta * Locus * Havelina AA50 * Mozu * RK 7 Garrison * KAP 45 * SG12 * MOG 12 * M1897 Trebuchet * Rampage * Argus * Hellion Salvo * Ballistic Knife * Reaver C86 * Monkey Bomb * Zap Gun Mark II * Teddy Fighter Buildables * Riot Shield The Perks * Juggernog * Quick Revive * Death Perception * Blood Wolf Bite * Dying Wish * Ethereal Razor * Double Tap * Electric Cherry * Widow's Wine * Stamin-Up * PhD Slider * Deadshot Dealer * Mule Kick Select Your Own Character Options *Paxton "Gunner" Ridge *"Smokey" *John "Banana" *Tank Dempsey (Ultimis) *Nikolai Belinski (Ultimis) *Takeo Masaki (Ultimis) *Edward Richtofen (Ultimis) *John F. Kennedy *Robert McNamara *Richard Nixon *Fidel Castro *Sarah Michelle Geller *Robert Englund *Danny Trejo *Michael Rooker *Samantha Maxis (Richtofen's Body) *Abigail "Misty" Briarton *Marlton Johnson *Russman *Samuel J. Stuhlinger *CDC Soldier *CIA Agent *Zombie *Billy Handsome *Michael "Finn" O'Leary *Salvador "Sal" DeLuca *Albert "Weasel" Arlington *Alcatraz Guard *Alcatraz Prisoner *Tank Dempsey (Primis) *Nikolai Belnski (Primis) *Takeo Masaki (Primis) *Edward Richtofen (Primis) *Nero Blackstone *Jessica Rose *Floyd Campbell *Jack Vincent *Scarlett Rhodes *Bruno Delacroix *Diego Necalli *Stanton Shaw *Scarlett Rhodes (IX) *Bruno Delacroix (IX) *Diego Necalli (IX) *Stanton Shaw (IX) *Gideon Jones *Christina Fowler *Jonathan Warwick *Godfrey *Custom Survivor Trivia *How the pick your own character works is similar to that of the Left 4 Dead, where it is first come first serve. *How the custom survivor feature works is the system from Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. *Even though you can pick from all the survivors, you're still only restricted to four people on one map. *Pack-a-Punch, Gobblegum, Jukebox, and Ammo Box are on the map. *No doors need to be opened although, you have to pay 250 to get to and from the island via zodiac. *Every 30 minutes of game play, you will get a supply drop with things you can use to customize your own survivor. It will be triggered when you go down.